


Legendary ( English version)

by Axa89



Category: Dragon Ball, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Brutality, Hamon Training (JoJo), Jonathan Joestar and Broly are the same person, Jonathan unusualy Brutal, Ki Use, Revenge, Saiyan Instincts, Super Saiyan, legendary super saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: Jonathan Joestar's life is shattered by the death of his father and the dormant beast awakens in the most violent way possible.
Kudos: 1





	Legendary ( English version)

A distant roar, a young man holds the body of his dead father in his arms, stabbed by his adoptive brother who used an ancient mask to become a vampire. Jonathan, a kind-hearted and noble boy, though intimidating because of his size, has fallen into a deep state of despair, his tears flow freely and he feels the pain and hate flow like a poison that corrodes every nerve, artery and vein in his body and soul: JoJo's true instincts emerge violently, clouding his mind and causing him to lose his reasoning just as quickly, his fighting spirit increases exponentially and in the form of golden energy envelops him like a flame, Dio though strong with his new vampiric powers is really impressed about what is happening, JoJo screams and roars like a wounded animal dominated by the pure primordial impulse that claims the blood of his enemy, in that state he is almost completely incapable of speaking or emitting human phonemes, except for a single word that re-emerges in that orgy of screams: "DIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !!!! " His soft, dark hair becomes as golden as his half-brother's and Speedwagon's (who is standing there in terror, marbled) but shaggy and hard, his eyes, which have become golden and shiny, now have no recognizable irises or pupils, His muscles grow in volume and become innervated in an inhuman way, just like his body, which becomes titanic, doubling its already enormous dimensions, perhaps exceeding 3 meters in height and two quintals in weight. His own clothes tear, leaving him almost naked, while that golden energy explodes in all its power: a force capable of annihilating everything around him for miles, including the mansion, which disappears into nothingness in a dazzling light.  
There's nothing left, a repulsive wave has pushed people hundreds of meters away and where the Joestar mansion used to be, all that's left is a deep crater with him hovering in the middle of the air, flooded by a flaming golden aura that turns greener: bright, warm and damn deafening, all in a few seconds, followed by an unreal silence, Dio can't believe his eyes and shouts "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Jonathan slowly reaches down to lay the lifeless body of his beloved father and turns to Speedwagon who in shock is struggling to get up from the ground "Robert, bury him for me please" "Jonathan, what...?" "give my father a proper burial ( Speedwagon doesn't move) WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? I ASKED YOU A FAVOUR, DO YOU WANT ME TO LOSE MY MIND COMPLETELY? "The ex-criminal snaps like a spring and takes George Joestar's body in his arms. "Now go away, as far away as possible, I don't want you to get involved, because I won't stop." Speedwagon runs and Jojo can now only think of Dio, who from his surprise has returned to his usual arrogance. "Good show, I must admit, I don't know who taught you but these tricks may impress the foolish but not me Dio, the Stone Mask has given me true power and you will soon taste it, I will be the ruler of this world and you ..." the gigantic half-brother is suddenly in front of him, just a few inches apart "...the devil incarnate, is that what you wanted to know, Dio? I welcome you to hell, you motherfucker!" Not even the time to realize it when Dio is hit by a violent fist that throws him against the rocks, setting him like a precious stone in a ring. "How is it possible? It was so fast, I didn't even see him, and how can he have such strength? "The vampire frees himself and goes back to the ground "you'll pay for this Jonathan Joestar" just one movement and the boy suddenly reappears in front of him again from nowhere "you're fast but not as fast as me" Dio storms him with punches and kicks and returns the favour sending him to the same place where he was before "now I'm going to drink your blood" but Jojo's spiritual energy suddenly increases blowing up the rocky ridge, The blond vampire takes cover but is surprised by another rapid attack that throws him almost into the stratosphere with a powerful chin hook, ascending almost instantaneously above him, hitting the back of his head with his joined hands, knocking him to the ground, But the heir to the Joestar family knows that this is not enough and decides to close the game by concentrating a considerable amount of green Ki in the palms of his hands into two small spheres "DOUBLE OMEGA BLAST", launching them at insane speed against the ground, literally atomising it as they come into contact with it.  
Speedwagon, who in the meantime has been reunited with his friends Tattoo and Kempo Master, after having honored the mortal remains of Jonathan's father with a proper burial, watches speechless as that inhuman power and ordered his companions to flee as quickly as possible as they saw the Omega Blast's shock wave inexorably advance, devouring everything in its path.  
"It can't be the same boy we met in Ogre Street" "you're wrong Tattoo it's still him but he's revealing his true nature" "what do you mean "true nature" Robert?" "do you remember how he destroyed your knife by crushing it with one hand, it seems to be reliving that moment now: his eyes Tattoo from blue to that feral yellow in a moment and his hair? Standing up like the hair of a tiger that wants to attack and that warmth that no human being can emit, I'm only understanding it now, between him and us there's an unbridgeable gulf like between an insect and God Almighty" Tattoo remembers the terror he felt in that moment and he can't stop thinking about one thing, "Is Jonathan a god?" " a real god maybe not but...he's not a human like us " the destructive green light went out in time before he could reach them " we're safe " but in front of them stands a guy with a long burgundy robe and a blue complexion holding a scepter with a red ball on top " yes friends glad we raised the barrier in time "and who are you?" "How do you do? My name is Whis and I'm an angel." "An angel? Are you mocking us? "I know you've got a different idea of what an angel looks like, but I'm telling the truth. " "Whis? Where have you been?" "Oh, forgive me, Lord Beerus, I was talking to these humans. " "Oh, my God, an ugly talking rakish cat? Are we dreaming?" "Who'd you call an ugly, rakish cat, you miserable mortal? "Beerus, famous for his susceptible temperament, is developing a purple aura and shows his palm to Speedwagon and co. "You have offended me, Now I'm going to destroy this planet." Beerus has every intention of using the Hakai, but he is interrupted by his attendant Whis, who doesn't hesitate to hit him on the head. "Lord Beerus, that's not the reason why we are here (he turns to Speedwagon, who is astonished by the scene and doesn't understand anything anymore). "that hurt, fantastic, I'll have a headache for weeks, anyway... I'm not a hallucination, my name is Beerus and I'm the God of Destruction of your universe" " GOD OF DESTRUCTION? "That's right, I'm the counterbalancing deity of creation, my job is to destroy worlds so that the natural cycle of existence remains in balance." "If I understand you correctly, you are here to destroy humanity" "One, you are not allowed to refer to me as 'you', for mortals, I am Lord Beerus, and at this time the imminent destruction of your planet is not in my plans, my assistant Whis and I are here to Observe, we are interested in a warrior with great potential, and we want to watch him with our own eyes," but that's what I said!" "Oh, sorry" "and who is the warrior you're interested in if you don't mind" "The Saiyan you call Jonathan Joestar or JoJo" " The what? "Saiyan, I don't think you know this, but your friend is an alien born on another world and the Saiyans were the people who inhabited that world." "An alien? Like in science fiction?" " " more or less " " then it explains everything that's going on, even if I find it so unbelievable " " reality can surpass fantasy The Saiyans were fearsome warriors and conquerors with barbaric and ruthless customs, capable of great atrocities and exterminating billions of living beings in order to take over their planet. They were also the best fighters that ever lived, still unsurpassed even though they themselves are extinct." "You're wrong, Jojo is not a barbarian or a sadistic killer. He's a gentleman with a sensitive heart." "That makes him look like another survivor called Goku. Maybe they had a similar past but when they get really mad they're terrifying because their true nature is terrifying no matter how they were raised, Look at him (in the distance Jonathan and Dio who miraculously survived the Omega Blast are fighting furiously with absolutely no holds barred at hypersonic speed using all the weapons they have) his warrior instinct is driving him and the more he fights at that stage the more sadistic and violent he will become his only goal is suffering and the complete destruction of his enemy now look behind you (the trio turn their backs and see the utter devastation)This is the strength of a Saiyan warrior, and he has used only a fraction of his potential." "oh no Jojo!!! he mustn't become like Dio" Whis shakes his head "he's not like Dio even if a vampire is a mere human, someone like Jonathan is beyond his capabilities by nature, often Saiyan children are sent to distant planets like this where weak living beings live for one reason only: the complete extinction of the original inhabitants, I don't know if he also had this original mission (no, his story is different) for your own good stay away from him especially at this time" but Speedwagon doesn't believe the angel and doesn't want to stand by and watch, He wants to reach his friend to bring him to his senses, but the being stands in front of him and his horse, "this is madness and you know it, you can't help him in any way", "he needs me", "the Saiyans don't need anyone, they are very proud, especially if they have transformed into their legendary form", "legendary form? "Every thousand years a warrior is born who is considered the strongest in the universe with a will as iron as his heart and who exceeds all limits because he himself has none, his strength will potentially grow indefinitely and this is the case, if you really want to be of help, don't get in his way and let him kill Dio Brando, he himself will seek your comfort when he realizes.  
No matter how hard he tries, Dio can't significantly damage his enemy rather it's Jonathan who damages him and it seems that his strength and endurance increases as time goes on, he's practically becoming unstoppable, he was lucky to have the powers of the mask but what starts to seriously terrify him is that Jojo is so naturally, really a Demon, one of those that shouldn't be awakened and the vampire is actually regretting a bad idea of provoking him "DIOOOOOOO!!!! "Dio can't resist and is thrown several meters over by the "weight" of the Super Saiyan's Ki "I can't move, a force is literally immobilizing me" a powerful ki blast hits him in the chest leaving a huge hole making him scream in pain "Jojo laughs maliciously "you're just a piece of trash, You're just a piece of trash, a PATHETIC BLEEP SANGUISGUAGE" he instantly transmits in front of his half-brother "I hope you have fun, come on I'll show you around" before he can regenerate the Saiyan grabs his head and drags him with him against the hardest rocks flying at insane speed towards them, Crushing the blond's head against them, leaving a deep furrow for hundreds of metres, Dio's blood and his cries horrified the unfortunate spectators of such carnage, the vampire begged for mercy, not even his new powers could calm the pain he felt, "Jojo, in the name of our brotherhood.....I beg you, my head is damaged, I can't go on", but these requests for clemency make the boy even angrier, and by now he's out of his mind, laughing completely psychotically, and charges a big green ki blast right in front of Dio's scarified face, who is truly terrified "no...DON'T DO IT, JONATHAN!!!". "Jonathan died the moment you hurt the people I loved (tears return to wet his cheeks) even though I took you in as my brother and loved you... I LOVED YOU, I WANTED YOU TO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE, BUT YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING (laughs hysterically) CREEP!!! ERASER CANNON!!!" but to everyone's surprise his attack is not launched from the palm of his hand but from his mouth with its long canines like fire coming out of a dragon's jaws accompanied by a deep roar, obliterating Dio's head which is reduced to a pulp without the possibility of being able to defend itself, now defenseless Jojo throws away what remains of his enemy and lets his enormous aura explode one last time.  
"That's enough" Whis and Beerus appear to stop Jonathan, making him come to his senses, "you've shown what you had to show, you're strong but too immature, train yourself to control your powers and I'll gladly teach you some tricks like I taught your biological mother, the sister of the Saiyan king, Jonathan Joestar or rather... Broly",  
"Broly? "your Saiyan name, Jonathan is the name the earthlings gave you" the boy returns to normal and looks around: A devastating desolation of death that HE caused but above all the slaughter done on his brother's body impacts on his psyche harshly " it's not true, I couldn't have done it, oh my god" his sincere tears of pain and cries echo in the surroundings Speedwagon rushes to his side to console him while Whis notices that Dio has regenerated " congratulations, your regeneration factor works very well. ..you'd better disappear this time, but learn to always watch your back, fate can strike at any moment, my dear." "What's that, advice? I don't need it" "no, it's a warning, if this time you faced a man it's not certain that next time you'll face a god" the vampire blurs in the shadows to escape "I don't like that guy, he'll reap what he sows" the angel turns his attention to Jonathan who's still crying desperately and with all tenderness and delicacy consoles him in his own way "come on, You've got great potential and if you use it properly we don't know how far it can go, I understand it was traumatic but I think you'll give us great satisfaction ("Is that plural referring to me too Whis? " Of course, Lord Beerus.") Maybe you'll be the next God of Destruction" "God of Destruction?" "How would you like to take over when Lord Beerus retires?"  
"WHIIISSS!!! stop asking everyone, it's still to be born who's worthy of taking my place and this boy will have a long way to go, now can we go and eat? "Of course Lord Beerus, by the way, Jojo or Broly as you want to be called this is just the beginning of your story, I'm going to make this place like it used to be, control your instincts to have an Ultra, I'm sure I'll see you again soon" he and Beerus disappear instantly and as promised the damage inflicted on the environment is healed.  
Jonathan is really depressed and tormented and considers himself a demonic monster. His friends try to convince him that it's not his fault, but that it's his Saiyan instincts and Dio who provoked him, but in vain. Devastated, the young man cleanses his wounds as best he can in a nearby fountain when he sees a man with chequered topknot hair and a glass of red wine in his hand approach him. "Boy, I saw your fight against that vampire, it was really amazing,", "Sir, don't come near me, I could be dangerous," "you have enormous power and I want to help you channel it for the good of mankind," how could you? "there's nothing the ancient art of Hamon can't do" he doesn't know why, but Jojo trusts the man, "but I'm not a human being, can this Hamon really help me? "I think so" he holds out his hand, the young Super Saiyan instinctively trusting his feelings reciprocates the gesture "ok, we can start".


End file.
